


Five Things (Harry/Cooper edition)

by rosa_himmelblau



Series: Fives [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Five things Cooper enjoys doing with Harry.





	Five Things (Harry/Cooper edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [movies_michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/gifts).

1\. Walking in the woods. Harry knows every tree by name, and every bird, and every-everything else, and he only occasionally makes fun of Cooper when he gets it wrong, and he's always very gentle when he does.

2\. Kissing. Guys treat kissing like that thing you have to do to get laid, but Harry really likes kissing him, just kissing him, doesn't consider it a waste of time to just kiss when they're too tired for sex, or have just had sex.

3\. Cooking. Harry does most of the day-to-day cooking, but Cooper kibitzes. On weekends, Cooper uses gourmet cookbooks, makes recipes sometimes **he's** never even heard of, and Harry watches him as though he's assembling a bomb.

4\. Sleeping. No, really, literally sleeping. He'd slept with people before, but he had no idea how soothing it could be to fall asleep with someone and know you'll wake up with them in the morning, and fall asleep with them again the next night.

5\. Talking. Harry always listens to him, even if sometimes he's listening like he's waiting for Cooper to say something that makes sense to him. And Harry talks to him, tells him stories, makes him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I had just been re-reading _Dreams Unwind,_ so I was really up for this.


End file.
